A Different World
by ScarletteVamp
Summary: Edward leaves, and Bella starts to move with her life. There is no Jake. What happens when three years later they meet again, but Bella is appearing on the cover of a not so innocent, sexy magazine cover! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Different World

**A/N Totally random idea. I have never read a story like this, but if there is, I had no idea. **

**This is set after Edward leaves. I am not going to sit here and write pages about Edward's depression, **

**so just imagine that Edward is very depressed, but recovering after the 3 years since he left. **

**This story is not super well written, and I am reluctant about posting it. But, I couldn't get this out of my head, so I will **

**stop my blubbering and let you, my delightful audience, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Yes, I am depressed. Ever since I had abandoned Bella, I have been practically emotionless. But recently I have been getting better.

Today, I was going with Emmett and Jasper to this new video game release. So, I guess my life is becoming normal again.

We were now walking down the crowded streets of a town close to Los Vegas. There were male motorcyclists with multiple piercing s  
and beer bellies and girls with fake blond hair and noses with tattoos hogging up the sidewalks. We didn't live here, but we were just  
on a family vacation since we had practically been living under a rock the past three years. Besides, Alice and Rosalie wanted to be in  
on the latest fashions, Carlisle wanted to pick up _more_ books about hospital crap, Esme wanted to pick up paint and plaster for our  
house, Jasper and Emmett wanted new controllers and more video games, and I could pick up more staff paper to write more music  
about my depressing existence!

So now it was about 2pm on a cloudy day, just as Alice predicted, and we were on our way to a coffee shop to escape Emmett and  
Jazz's mates and catch up on each other's lives.

Jasper spotted the place and led us to it. We found the place was slightly crowded, but we shrugged it off and sat in the middle on high  
bar stools ignoring the cluster of men sitting in the corner and drooling over a magazine.

For the next while, Emmett, Jasper, and I talked about what was happening in the past few months. Soon, however, Jasper started to  
complain about the lustful emotions of the men with the paper. We started to slide off the stools, when suddenly a man approached us.

He had on a bright red jacket and had ugly green eyes, overgrown blond stubble, and coffee/beer stained crooked teeth. He approached  
us, grinning and licking the front of his disgusting teeth like the middle aged idiot he was. He grabbed Jasper and I by our wrists and  
started leading us to the table while saying in a nasally southern accent, "I bet you youngen' haven't never seen a cutie like this baby  
here!"

I really didn't care about the man's stupid paper, but I didn't really feel like fighting today, so I let him drag me to were his buddies sat  
around the flimsy paper, drooling like idiots. As we approached the table, a man in his late sixties -wait no scratch that, possibly early  
seventies judging by his gray hair and bald pot- scooped the MAXIMUM magazine and thrust it into Emmett's large hands.

He glanced briefly at it and froze. _Holy mother…. _Emmett trailed off inside his mind.

Me being impatient and wanting to see what everyone was drooling about, swiftly snatched the paper out of Emmett's now frozen  
hands. I was now staring into the angel-on-the-cover's gorgeous brown eyes.

_I roared in outrage._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yes so Edward had seen Bella on the cover of Maximum, that magazine with half naked girls that men drool over all  
day. I wonder how little Eddie is going to react? And also Bella is a little OOC.**

**Bella**

I stole one last glance in my mirror as I strutted out of my dressing room in the modeling agency building. I looked fabulous today with  
my large D-cups (thank gawd for breast implants!) covered up by my simple black baby doll top, dark denim jeans, and cheetah ballet flats.  
My medium brown hair was highlighted with natural looking lighter brown highlights and was clipped back in a half ponytail fashion and my  
short bangs were swept expertly to the side. My eyes were thickly lined with black, my mascara was super heavy, and my hair and lips  
were glossy to the extreme.

Of course as soon as my perfectly manicured toenail was placed out of the building, paparazzi engulfed me with cameras and questions.  
Thank goodness my personal security guard, Curtis, was there to rescue me though. I was running late, so Curtis just pranced through  
the sea of people, hoisted me over his 40 year old massive bodybuilding shoulder, and easily jogged out of the storm of people who  
departed like the Red Sea. A favorite white limo was waiting for me. Did I mention that Curtis was the vampire guard ever?

After he shoved me into the limo, he danced **(A/N haha imagine a security guard dancing and prancing?)** to the drivers side and sped  
off maniac-vampire-style out of the parking lot.

"Jeez, Cur-tis, You need some major chill-pillage," I muttered to my self.

He chuckled at my annoyed blubbering. Gah! Stupid vamps and their wretched super hearing skills!

"Well, sorry, oh great Isabella! But you mustn't be late for the interview!" **(A/N Curtis is an old vampire, so he talks funny)**

I rolled my large brown eyes and slumped back in the black leather seat. Ever since I had begun modeling, people had a sudden interest  
in my personal life. Now I was going to have a live interview tonight. My popularity had gone up insanely in the past few days, ever since  
I had been on the cover of Maximum. Stupid men and lesbian women and their stupid hormones. Good thing Curtis isn't like that.

As we sat in silence, I let my mind wander randomly. What was Edward doing now?

**Edward**

_I roared in outrage._

Everyone in the little shop flinched at my loud outburst. I walked swiftly walked out onto the streets and into an ally, the drool covered  
magazine clutched in my balled up hand. When I arrived to the ally with Jasper and Emmett flanking at my sides, I sunk to the ground and  
stared at the outrageous cover.

My beautiful, once sweet Bella was on the cover of the most vile magazine for perverted men all across America! She was wearing a  
practically see through dark blue laced bra on her massive breasts, with a cascade of brown hair tumbling down her shoulder and stopping  
at the bottom of her sternum. Her lower body wasn't showing, but her face was. She had smoky dark eye shadow with pale pink glossy lips  
which were worn in a smug, sexy smile. It felt as though she was taunting me! How could myself, or any man for that matter, walk away  
from a woman as gorgeous as she was? If I wasn't so angry right now, I might have masturbated with the magazine cover myself.

Gah! I could only imagine every man's thoughts when they picked this up. I could now see why the men had drooled over this in the shop.  
Why the hell was Bella doing this?!

I let out another scream of outrage as my brothers tried to comfort me. I knew I wasn't going to be comforted until I found Bella. I was going  
to talk some sense into her today!

**A/N DUHN DUHN DUUHHHNNNN!!! Wonder what little Eddie is going to do when he sees her? I hope update tomorrow and get the  
interview in. That will answer many of your questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha sorry I lied!! **

**I've had this chapter written for awhile, but my dad was a hogging the computer for the whole week and school has been crazy!**

**Anyways, here is the interview. Not much action, but it will answer your questions. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do next chapter, and it involves clubbing, but after that, I am not sure what to do. Can anyone give me ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Emmet (haha) POV**

My brothers and I jumped into my jeep.

Edward was mumbling incoherently, but he finally spat something that sounded like "We're going to Los Vegas". I figured that he wanted to get some more information on Bella's whereabouts.

I was bored, so I started fiddling with the radio, trying to find some good rock station to tune out Edward, when I caught some lady saying "Isabella".

I turned up the radio so I wouldn't have to strain my amazing vampire hearing skillage.

"Heelll-lloooo good people of Los Vegas! In five very short minutes we are going to have a live interview with upcoming model Isabella Swan. For the first time ever she is going to share to the world her personal life and what exactly happened on her road to stardom!"

I raised my eyebrows and Edward had forgotten his babbling and was now listening intently to the women on the radio, which now had some techno rap crap playing. He whipped down the little T.V. screen that was on the roof of the car so we could see Bella when she made her live appearance.

I felt soo sorry for Jasper. He was now curled into a ball, with his muscular arms wrapped around his legs, and rocking back and forth on the back seat. All of Eddie's anger, sorrow, and self-loathing were really getting to the poor boy! He was trying his hardest not to spread the emotion to me but he was bottling everything up inside of him. Aww, what a great brother to have!

After a few minutes of listening to worthless crap that America now called 'music', the women appeared on the screen and saying,

"Welcome, Los Vegas and America! I am your hostess tonight and today we have a very special guest! She is young, very mysterious, but also super sexy! Folks, ya'll (**A/N ARGHHH!!! Hate that word! I live around people who say that all the time, and it bugs the freakin' crap out of me! Anyways, back to my story…) **who I'm talkin' about! People, please put your hands together for Isabella Swan!" the hostess said with much enthusiasm.

The crowd clapped wildly and the men wolf whistled as a young, peppy but very sexy brunette strutted down, model-style, on the walkway to the stage.

The new Bella was super hawt! She had almost impossibly glossy dark chocolate hair with a few unnatural, lighter gold colored locks that graced her silky mane and was curled into slight, large ringlets on the tips and flowed to the middle of her back. She had dark brown side-swept bangs that hung over one brown eye.

Although her eye color was slightly boring, her makeup was done to the uttermost perfection! Her lids were heavily coated with sparkly gray shadow. Whoever helped with her makeup really got the whole 'smoky eye' thing created. Her once uneven eyebrows were now freshly waxed into a sexy feminine arch.

There was a tiny bit of pink on her high cheek bones, but that could have been the result of walking onstage live in front of millions of people around the world, wishing she would trip to make their pathetic lives worth-while.

Her new surgery-perfected bee-stung lips were coated with layers and layers of pale pink gloss and were stretched wide in a smile over her new ultra-laser-whitened-movie-star-perfect white teeth.

Her teeth and lips weren't the only things that were fixed by a doctor. Her old, almost non-existent chest was now sporting massive D-cups. I knew that they were there, courtesy of plastic surgery breast implants, because my all-perfect memory could not recall that there was a scientific way that her breasts could have almost quadrupled in size from three years ago.

Bella's hips swayed seductively as she walked confidently in cheetah high heels **(A/N she changed shoes)** toward the middle-aged hostess and extended one perfectly French-manicured hand.

"Hawl-lo," she spoke in a high, sweet voice. It had an obnoxious edge to it though.

"Isabella, welcome and please have a seat," the hostess directed, pointing an obviously fake french-tip in the direction of the overly fluffy tan showroom sofa.

Bella gently plopped down and wiggled around to try and be comfortable while the lady with faux-red hair gracefully settled into her chair and her bony, sized 00 butt on the edge and placed her skinny arms that was covered in white cashmere on the thigh of her dark denim skinny jeans. She leaned slightly forward; she was all business and was confident that she could milk any super-model's juicy secrets out of there tightly sealed glossy lips.

"Good afternoon Isabella. Now, we are going to cut out all of the lame welcomes, since we are cut very short on time today, and get right down to business. Your past is such a mystery, but after tonight hopefully America will know a little bit more to understand you.

"Now I will start with the simple questions. Like, what is your full name?"

Bella giggled, "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Date of birth?" the red-head fired.

"September 13th. I am 21 now." (a/n haha too lazy to find out what year!)

"Hometown?"

Bella rolled her large onyx lined eyes, "Gawd! These are like those questions that were awn my rehab entry forms!" Edward gawked at the screen and the hostess looked a little uncomfortable, as if slightly angering her little guest would drive her off the stage without answering her ah-noying questions. "Arizona, by the way," Bella finished.

"Ok then, harder questions. You just mentioned rehab. Please tell us about that. Like, why did you go and how many times have you been?"

"Well, I've only been once, I think, but it was pointless. I went for my extreme alcohol and drug addiction," I could swear I heard Edward's jaw hit the floor, "but I lied and said I was getting better, so the let me out early!" Bella clapped to herself and smiled big for the crowd who were shaking their heads sadly.

"Have you had any relationships lately, male or female?"

"Weeelll, I'm no lesbo or anything, but I have been spending most of my time with my best friend, Lauren **(A/N Yes, **_**that**_** Lauren from Twilight!) **And we go clubbing like EVERY night! But as for males, I've had one serious boyfriend. I haven't had any official boyfriends lately, but I have been engaged in some hot, very sexy and steamy make out sessions."

Poor Edward had punched the side of my beautiful jeep, leaving a small dent in the passenger side door. I let it go for now and continued to drive steadily along while listening to the annoying female voices blasting through the stereo.

"Ok time for some more personal questions. It had been brought to my attention that there may possibly be sex tapes of you and another male floating around on the internet. Can you please confirm or deny that?"

Edward now punched my poor, defenseless door, and let out a long string of rather load profanities.

This was the last straw! I pulled over sharply to the side of the road and commanded Edward to get out immediately from my now damaged jeep.

As he did so, I briefly wondered why I wasn't feeling angrier. I guess Jasper was attempting to keep me calm.

I turned back to the T.V. just in time to see Bella smile and wink seductively at the camera and giggled, "I don't know. Why don't you check out them out yourselves?"

I wondered if Edward would watch the video. Maybe I would, just to get a good kick out of it. Edward turned his head slowly to send a beyond-furious death glare at me. _If looks could kill…_

"Ok then," continued the hostess, "I will ask one more question then we will have a live performance by Isabella's old friend, Mike!"

Bella smiled sweetly and nodded her head to continue.

"Ok, so there is a big answer everyone has been dying to know! You have recently been offered 50 million to star on the cover and be a model for Play Boy magazines. Do you plan on taking up that offer?"

A sharp hissing noise came out of Edward's now open mouth. Jasper was now quivering and still in his little ball rocking back and forth on the seat. I was glaring in pure rage at the screen. Why would innocent, perfect Bella want other pervy middle aged men to be gawking at her naked image on a magazine page all day? Either she had good security so men won't abduct her or she has a sick rape-wish.

Bella however didn't even flinch at the question. "Well, I don't have any immediate plans to, but I am defiantly considering. I mean, it is a sufficient amount of money, and since I've already been half nude on the cover of MAXIMUM, I might as well go the whole way, right?"

By this time Edward was creating an earthquake by roaring and punching the Earth's ground. I started at the screen in horror. We had to stop Bella!

Suddenly a group of boys came on the stage. Their leader, who looked strangely like Mike New- OH MY FREAKING CARLISLE! THAT KID WAS MIKE NEWTON! **(A/N I actually didn't plan for it to be Mike, but as I was typing this, inspiration just hit me! I know I am a genius like that!) **Mike walked up to Bella and planted a kiss on her makeup covered cheek. He then stepped up to the microphone and addressed the audience.

"Hello people of America! I have a new song tonight **(A/N Mike is now a famous celeb singer! Who would have thought?) **and it came from my heart and was inspired by my dear friend, Isabella. Hope everyone enjoys," he said in a fake inspiring voice.

Everyone waited anxiously as the drummer beat his drum sticks together in a quick tempo. He beat on the drums and the guitars joined in as Mike started to sing:

"_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

_Screamin'_

Bella was bent over with laughter.

_[CHORUS]_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

Bella was now in near hysterics. I stared at the screen with an extremely disgusted nose wrinkle.

_[CHORUS]_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

_"That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing_

_Screamin'_

_[CHORUS]_

_So come on baby, get in_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_Get in, just get In"_

Throughout the whole entire song, Bella was giggling uncontrollably. Jeez, what was wrong with her?

I looked at Edward only to see determination in his eyes. I knew we were going clubbing tonight.

**Again, I am soo sorry for not updating soon. But this chapter is long (Over 2,180 words!) so that should make a little up. I promise to post soon, but please tell me if you have any ideas for this story, because after the next chapter, I am not so sure were to go.**

**BTW, that song was Animals by Nickelback. Funny song; look it up on YouTube!**


End file.
